Acredite
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Como você espera que eu chegue no médico e fale disso? Ele vai rir da minha cara!", sem mais. Sou péssima com Summary. Palavrões, strong words, slash, m-preg. É isso.


**N/A: **Hmm, eu criei essa fic para o I Challenge de Diálogos do Potterish e, bem... É bizarra. Slash, m-preg, palavrão, tudo de ruim. Have fun (?)

Aliás, só para constar, foi difícil pra caramba de escrever isso... Sou péssima com SÓ diálogos. Me falta ler mais Kafka, talvez? Hmm...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters =D

* * *

Acredite...

- Desde quando...

- O quê? Isso?

- O que mais seria?

- Ah, bem...

- Quer saber? Não me importa. Por um acaso é meu?

- Mas que pergunta! De quem mais seria?

- Não sei... Não sou eu o _dado_ aqui. Ou sou eu que fico me esgueirando por todos os beliches da Grifinória? Tenho minha dignidade.

- Eu não acredito que você falou isso...

- Tem razão. A perdi quando enfiei meu pênis em você.

-...

- Alguém sabe disto? De nós?

- Não. Achei melhor te contar antes. Fiz mal? Deveria ter mencionado algo para Lupin?

- Ah, claro. Já posso até imaginar o Aluado estranhando, e o cachorro sardento respondendo, rindo escancaradamente: "Isso não é estranho. Estranho é um jabuti de cuecas pilotando um helicóptero, Lupin". Realmente, porque não contar para todos os seus amiguinhos? Poderíamos até organizar um chá de bebê, James. Não se esqueça de pedir lubrificantes de presente...

- Você é um babaca. Não sei porque me preocupo com essas coisas...

- Certamente. Não há nada errado com um homem grávido, Potter, assim como não há nada de errado com os grifinórios.

- É por isso que vim falar com você! Eu... Eu nem sei por onde ele vai sair!

- É esse tipo de coisa que me lembra de nunca mudar de posição.

- Porque eu fui me deixar levar?

- Você sabe que boa parte dos grifinórios se rende à nossa Casa, não negue. Mais de uma vez testemunhei milhares de gravatas das suas lá, penduradas em nossas camas. Cedo ou tarde, vocês acabam necessitando de uma boa e grande-

- Tá, eu já entendi. Foi tudo culpa daquela tempestade maldita! Se ela não tivesse me feito ir para as estufas! Eu continuaria hetero, minha bunda não doeria e não estaria me perguntando como raios pude engravidar! Maldito aquecimento global...

- Sua maturidade me espanta, Potter.

- Você só me fala isso porque não consegue aceitar que comeu um plebeu como eu. Na realidade, você gamou em mim.

- É, sua bunda foi suficiente para me conquistar.

- Ok, ok... De qualquer forma, já sabe que temos de escolher um nome, certo?

- Que tal "me aborte"?

- Não! A idéia me é absurda, mas... Como posso chegar para um bruxo "olha, quero abortar meu bebê"? Ele vai rir da minha cara!

- Eu estou rindo por dentro, acredite.

- Nem está chovendo tanto e já quer brincar de médico denovo?

-... O quê?

- Haha, te calei! Mas então... Eu pensei num nome. Harry, o que acha?

- Sim, o pequeno Harry vai amar saber que tem dois pais. Sua infância será brilhante e sem traumas. Adorei a idéia.

- Não seja tão cruel!

- É sério, Potter... Você não pretende mesmo sustentar essa criança, pretende? Temos só dezesseis anos. Por acaso você acha que algum de nós tem condições de ser pai? Aliás, desde quando nos tornamos um casal?

- Ah, eu sei, mas...

- Realmente, eu preferia um jabuti pilotando um helicóptero... Ao menos ele não tentaria me envolver.

- É, eu mandaria ele aterrissar em você.

- James, me escute... Eu não sou homossexual.

- Ah tá! Daí você acordou, né?

-... Não te violei por gostar de seu aspecto, ou de seus dotes. Pelo contrário, eu-

- Ah, que doce da sua parte! Eu também te amo!

- É, vejo que é um caso perdido. Adeus, James.

- Es-Espere! Você nem me disse seu nome ainda!

- Eu já te falei: não te importa.

- Ah! Cretino! Seu... Ranhoso! É, Ranhoso!

Nesse meio tempo, um tanto distante dali:

- Ah, ali está ele!

- O que foi, Lily?

- O descabeçado do James! Desde que marcamos de nos encontrar na torre de astronomia, não falo com ele... O que ele faz falando com Severus?

- Vai saber. Vocês pretendiam fazer _bruxinhos_? Hahaha!

- Que infame! Ah, bem... Você sabe, né? Não somos mais crianças e... O que estou falando? Há uma semana que não nos falamos! Tudo por conta daquela MALDITA tempestade!

- Então ele não apareceu? Hmm, vai ver estava com outra...

- James? Imagine! Do jeito que é destrambelhado, aposto como se atrapalhou e perdeu a hora se abrigando em algum lugar. É, é a cara dele.


End file.
